Talk:GC Episode 27: Intrude! Ryuzu's Lab!/@comment-34633327-20160417035619
I never thought I'd say this, but Break It has been replaced as my favorite Vanguard Opening. The Company: Hiroki makes me wonder what lies Ryuzu has spout out to him, like the enslavement of units. Satoru...... He may seem like a Gaillard Clone at first, but one thing got me about him. His talk of Transient Emotions leads me to believe something traumatic happened to him in the past, and Ryuzu's Utopia is his hope of changing that. I can now see why Am joined Ryuzu. A Perfect World, one where her Parents are back. Shouma still seems to be the devious snake he always is. I remember when he first appeared and thought: Hey, maybe he is the only member of Demise who isn't a jerk. I want to punch that me now. It's like he is Starscream! He betrays everyone! He probably just wants the Zodiac Time Beasts! He is like Sera! He is better, but he is like Sera! Sousuke's voice did seem odd at first based on his appearence, but it does kinda make sense. He probably dresses that way so people won't think he is total joke because of a normal appearence and his voice. Ryuzu: Okay, so he has basically been selling his soul and energy to steal these units, he hates violence yet has no problem mindraping defenseless units, and appears to be planning on using Luna as a sacrifice in place of the 12th Zodiac, Chrono Dran, or stripping her of her free will to harness her Stride Energy and Skill. Yeah he ain't no well intentioned extremists, he is just insane. At least he is too sick to really mov- Oh wait, he dead. Now his dead form burning up. Now a younger naked kid form be waking up. What is he a clone, or is his mind just in a new body? I mean really. Plus, I think Chrono recognizes his opponent next ep is Ryuzu, seeing all the shocked and nervous facial expressions he was sporting. I have a feeling Ryuzu is gonna easily beat Chrono next episode. Though some don't like the battle scenes between the Company and The Heroes due to the lack of cardfighting, but I actually liked it. Showed an even more in depth battle style each unit has outside of them just attacking and the other guarding. Reminds me of the fights show in Break Your Spell, Knock on Your Gate, Break It, and Generation. Based on the Opening and Previews, Am is gonna desert the Company to save Luna, Taiyou is gonna join the fight (Yes, I already saw the info on how he fights Hiroki) in order to help Chrono. Kanzaki is probably gonna become an ally on a regular basis, as he did show up in the montage of people close to Chrono. Kouji is gonna head back down a darker path, not as bad as his Neon Messiah self, but more like an major Anti-Hero, explaining why Trancels Messiah is stated to be "The One Who Invites Vicissitudes". As for Try3+ vs. Company Chrono Vs. Ryoungzu (Bad Pun)Dragons Vs. Gear Tigers Shion Vs. Shouma Vs. Destroyers Tokoha Vs. Satoru Aider Vs. Life Drainer Kamui Vs. Sosuke Grapplers that Rise Again Vs. The Bugs that keep others down Taiyou Vs. Hiroki Knights Vs. Cosmic Heros and if Luna is mind controlled into working for Ryuzu Am Vs. Luna Dark Vampire's Vs. The Flashy Performers EDIT: Changed Kamui from Vs. Kensuke to Vs. Sosuke after some convincing.